12-Gatsu no Himawari
by Shigeyuki Zero
Summary: Bunga matahari, mekar tidak mengenal musim. Seperti cinta bukan? Yeah, kasarnya begitu. Tak pandang buluh dan tak perlu alasan, cinta itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya, bahkan di dunia kejam yang hampir dikuasai raksasa, bahkan pada seorang yang tak pernah ramah pada siapapun, pada orang yang baru pertama kali mengenal sesuatu yang bernama cinta. Levi Acherman, huh? Pria sepertinya juga
1. Chapter 1

**12Gatsu no Himawari**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime**

 **Fict ini asli buatan saya, dibantu oleh lagu Aqua Timez. Tapi sebenarnya bukan fongfict juga wkwk**

 _Hisashiburi mina-saaan_ ~ Maafkan author baru nongol lagi setelah berabad-abad hiatus di dunia fict ini. Author juga belum sempet ngelanjutin fict author yang masih bersambung _...gomenne_...

Sebagai pembuka author kasih ini dulu aja yaaaa

Fict yang dikerjain setelah tugas kuliah terakhir dikumpulkan, yeay

Silahkan dibaca dengan seksama, awas typo bertebaran, mungkin bahasanya agak maksa, feelnya mungkin kurang dapet, pas mulai ngetik ini sebenernya masih ngawang-ngawang ceritanya wkwk

Semoga tidak mengecewakan deh

Fict ini dibuat resmi atas permintaan Salwa Mayrizky Aisyah, makasih nak sudah membangkitkan semangat menulis author :'))

Semoga sesuai dengan request yaaa

 _Dozo_

.

.

"Bunga matahari, mekar tidak mengenal musim. Seperti cinta bukan? Yeah, kasarnya begitu. Tak pandang buluh dan tak perlu alasan, cinta itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya, bahkan di dunia kejam yang hampir dikuasai raksasa, bahkan pada seorang yang tak pernah ramah pada siapapun, pada orang yang baru pertama kali mengenal sesuatu yang bernama cinta. Levi Acherman, huh? Pria sepertinya juga bisa jatuh cinta?"

Bunga matahari mulai bermekaran di luar sana, menghiraukan kesibukan prajurit yang baru menyelesaikan ekspedisi kemarin. Untuk saat ini bunga-bunga itu memang tidak dihiraukan, kecerahan warnanya seakan belum memikat siapapun yang melihatnya. Dan ya.. kebanyakan orang-orang sibuk dengan pekerjaan di dalam kastil markas pasukan pengintai. Begitu juga dengan Levi Acherman, si kopral muda yang memiliki banyak julukan.

Prajurit terkuat umat manusia? Orang paling tak berperasaan? Harapan terakhir pasukan pengintai? Semua julukan itu sudah tak asing bagi Levi. Ya sejauh ini julukan-julukan itu memang benar adanya.

Tak diherankan lagi jika Levi memanglah prajurit terkuat saat ini, yang masih setia di pasukan pengintai meski tahu berbagai resiko yang akan didapatkannya jika terus maju melawan makhluk biadab pemakan manusia itu.

Tak berperasaan? Itu juga benar. Levi bukanlah orang yang mau bermurah hati untuk menyapa siapa saja –bahkan atasannya sendiri di kemiliteran-, ia juga tak mahir dan memang tidak didesain untuk berkata-kata baik pada lawan bicaranya. Levi akan senantiasa mengeluarkan pendapatnya sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, tidak ada yang ditambahkan atau dikurangkan.

Dan lalu, harapan terakhir pasukan pengintai. Bagaimanapun, Levi memang menjadi harapan paling besar untuk mencapai kemenangan umat manusia –yang murni dari umat manusia- karena ya.. sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika di pihak militer juga ada manusia setengah Titan –si anak kemarin sore, Eren Jaeger-.

Bagi Levi persetan semua julukan-julukan yang orang-orang berikan padanya, ia benar-benar tidak peduli. Yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah satu julukan lagi, 'orang yang belum dan tidak akan pernah jatu cinta'. Berkat julukan itu, Levi ingin sedikit mengolahragakan tangannya agar orang yang berani memberi julukan itu langsung dibawa ke ruang perawatan militer. Kenapa Levi bisa sampai seperti itu? Ya, ia 'sedikit tidak terima' .

Hey, apa yang membuatnya merasa tidak terima dengan julukan itu? Apakah karena ia bisa membuktikan bahwa seorang Levi juga bisa jatuh cinta? Dan bahkan menjatuhkan hati gadis incarannya juga? Bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Levi membuat seorang gadis jatuh cinta bukan?

Baiklah, kembali ke dunia nyata, dimana Levi sedang menyesap kopi hitam kesukaannya sembari membaca laporan ekspedisi kemarin. Sebenarnya pikiran pria itu masih mengawang jauh. Memikirkan hal yang tak biasa ia pikirkan, seorang gadis.

Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini mata sipit itu begitu refleks memicingkan mata pada sesosok gadis disampingnya, gadis manis yang ikut berjuang melawan raksasa, gadis yang agak kikuk namun juga anggun saat menyajikan kopi hitam untuknya, satu-satunya gadis di squad spesialnya. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Petra Ral, si gadis karamel.

Ah, setiap kali Levi mulai terhanyut dalam pemikirannya itu, ia selalu ingin segera bertemu kembali gadisnya. Eh tunggu? Gadisnya? Tidak-tidak, itu keliru. Levi tidak memiliki Petra –untuk saat ini. Levi masih tampak menimbang-nimbang perasaan tiba-tiba yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini.

Bermula dari tak sengajanya mereka berdua bersentuhan tangan saat membereskan ruangan Levi. Dari sana Levi sangat berkeinginan untuk kembali menyentuh kulit lembut itu. Ia sangat terhibur saat melihat rona merah di wajah Petra mulai terlihat setelah Levi mencoba menatap manik Petra dengan dalam. Perasaan itu semakin berkembang, ia rasa. Karena setelahnya pria itu sangat intens memerhatikan gadis karamel itu. Sangat antusisas mencari tahu latar belakangnya di daftar prajurit pasukan pengintai. Sangat berkeinginan untuk melindungi gadis itu dari serangan macam apapun –meskipun ia tahu bahwa Petra juga bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri-

Apakah ini yang orang-orang sebut dengan cinta? Entahlah. Banyak orang yang terjebak dan salah membedakan antara cinta dan obsesi. Dan sebagai seorang pemula, Levi belum cukup nyali untuk mengakui bahwa yang ia rasakan adalah cinta. Karena ya, bukankah terlalu naif memikirkan cinta di dunia yang siap hancur ini?

Levi hanya mencoba untuk menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa, dan tidak memikirkan perasaan pribadinya terlebih dahulu. Terlebih pasukan pengintai sedang gencar-gencarnya melakukan ekspedisi keluar dinding.

Melakukannya persama Petra hanyalah bonus, begitu pikirnya.

Tak lama suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Levi sedikit kesal dengan suara ketukan itu, karena suara itu berhasil menyudahi pikirannya.

"Masuk." Ucap Levi singkat.

Seseorang yang mengetuk pintu tadi langsung menuruti instruksi dari Levi. Sedangkan Levi masih menyibukkan diri dengan kertas di tangan kirinya dan cangkir kopi di tangan kanannya.

" _Heichou_ , ini-"

Prang!

"Tch.."

Tepat saat suara lembut yang memanggilnya terdengar, Levi sontak terkejut dan menjatuhkan cangkir di tangannya. Dan kopi yang masih tersisa di cangkirnya itu berhasil membasahi cravat dan kemejanya.

"Kenapa kau mengejutkanku, Petra."

"A-aa.. _sumimasen_.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu _heichou_.."

Levi langsung menyimpan kertas di tangannya dan bangkit berdiri, melepas cravat dengan cepat dan membuka kemeja basahnya.

" _A-ano_.. _heichou_.. aku permisi dulu.."

"Kau pikir kau bisa kabur setelah melakukan ini? Urusan kita belum selesai."

Kata-kata itu berhasil membuat Petra mematung tak berdaya dan harus menyaksikan idola para gadis ini bertelanjang dada dan sibuk mengelap tubuh kekarnya dengan handuk. Gadis mana yang tidak akan merasa deg-degan disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini.

Petra mencengkram erat kertas-kertas yang tadinya akan ia berikan pada Levi. Wajahnya sudah memerah tidak jelas. Kepalanya menunduk tak berani memandang lebih jauh lagi.

Melihat tingkat Petra seperti ini Levi malah ingin sedikit 'bermain' dengan situasi disini. Selagi Petra masih sibuk menundukkan kepalanya, Levi berjalan dengan santai menuju pintu, dan diam-diam mengunci pintu itu.

"Petra."

" _H-hai_!"

"Bawakan kemejaku di lemari."

"Baik."

Levi melirik gadis itu dengan ujung matanya, sambil terus mengelap tubuhnya yang terasa lengket oleh kopi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas meja kerja, tampak mempesona dari sisi manapun.

Setelah Petra mengambil kemeja yang dimaksud oleh Levi, ia hendak memberikannya pada pria itu, jika saja Levi tidak menatapnya dengan intens.

" _Ano_.. ini kemejanya, _heichou_.."

"Kau menyuruhku menghampirimu?"

" _S_ - _sumimasen_.."

Dan akhirnya Petra sendiri yang mendekati Levi dan hendak memberika kemeja itu padanya.

Tapi ternyata saat kemeja itu sampai juga ditangan Levi, tangan mereka berdua kembali bersentuhan, seperti saat itu. Manik mereka bertemu. Rona merah semakin terlihat di wajah Petra. Sedangkan Levi masih dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa.

Dengan sengaja kali ini Levi menahan tangan Petra agar tetap dalam sentuhannya. Petra sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata, ia hanya menunjukkan protesnya melalui wajahnya yang mulai kacau –merasa bingung dengan situasi ini.

Dalam sekali hentakan, Levi menarik Petra menuju pelukannya. Berakhir dengan wajah gadis itu yang semakin memanas. Levi bisa mencium wangi rambut halus yang menyentuh pipinya. Ia bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh gadis itu, dan aroma ini.. yang benar-benar memanjakan dia sebagai seorang pria.

Levi melapaskan handuk dan kemeja di tangannya, ia ingin fokus dengan kesenangannya saat ini. Ia mulai memeluk erat gadis itu, meraba setiap jengkal punggung yang tersuguh. Semakin erat pelukannya, semakin terasa sesuatu yang empuk menyentuh dada bidangnya.

" _Heichou_!"

Ia hiraukan suara protes itu, ia masih ingin menikmati aroma ini. Ia masih ingin kehangatan yang ia dapat menemaninya.

"Lepaskan aku, _heichou_.."

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang menikmati ini."

"Kenapa harus aku, _heichou_? Bukankah masih banyak gadis diluar sana yang bisa anda-"

Dan ucapan Petra diputus oleh ciuman ganas yang memaksanya untuk diam.

Petra mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman lawannya, namun tampaknya nihil. Kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan prajurit terkuat umat manusia ini. Gadis itu tampak terdesak dengan posisinya, bibir mereka yang beradu membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Tanpa disadari matanya berembun, pandangannya terhalangi oleh air yang semakin tak dapat ditampung.

Levi yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya mulai membuka dan memokuskan pandangannya pada wajah dihadapannya karena ia merasa ada sesuatu yang membasahi tangannya. Dan ya, ia mendapati Petra menangis didepannya, namun tak sanggup untuk berkata apapun. Sontak Levi langsung mengakhiri kesenangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah dari gadis itu. Petra masih mematung dan menunduk dalam. Sedangkan Levi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apa ini gara-gara tindakannya yang semena-mena? Apa ia sudah menyakiti gadis itu?

"Petra.."

Gadis itu –tanpa mau melihat wajah kopralnya- langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Menyadari pintu yang ia pegang terkunci, Petra kembali menghasilkan air mata lagi. Bergegas ia membuka kunci dan keluar begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Baiklah, Levi sudah melakukan kesalahan yang mungkin akan membuat jarak antara ia dan gadis itu.

"Tch.. apa yang sudah kulakukan.." gerutunya sendiri.

Hari ini sudah memasuki bulan Desember. Udara mulai terasa dingin. Bunga matahari masih setia menunjukkan kelopaknya yang cerah, tak peduli akan udara, tak peduli akan salju yang sesekali turun memijak bumi.

Sang kopral muda mengosongkan pandangannya ke arah bunga matahari di halaman kastil. Punggungnya ia senderkan pada dinding. Tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada. Tampak angkuh namun kesepian dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Banyak yang sudah memberi salam padanya, tapi sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan. Levi masih sibuk dengan dunia alam bawah sadarnya.

Sudah 3 hari sejak insidennya dengan Petra di ruang kerja, dan sampai sekarang ia belum berhadapan lagi dengan gadis itu. Ia bahkan tidak mendapatkan kopi hitam di malam hari seperti biasanaya, ia tidak mendapat laporan apapun darinya, bahkan hal paling sepele.. tidak mendapat penampakannya sama sekali.

Ya, Petra jelas-jelas sangat terlihat sedang menghindari Levi. Dan yah.. Levi tahu betul bahwa kejadian malam itu yang membuatnya menjaga jarak dengannya. Ini buruk.

Levi yang gusar mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Besok adalah hari ekspedisi keluar dinding lagi, dengan bekal prajurit seadanya, pasukan pengintai akan melakukan pengecekkan ulang bekas markas pasukan pengintai sebelum dinding terluar dijebol raksasa. Dan squad Levi adalah salah satu squad yang dipilih untuk melakukan ekspedisi ini, bersama 2 squad lainnya.

Itu artinya besok ia akan melihat kembali Petra di sampingnya. Dengan catatan jika Petra masih sudi bekerja sama dengannya dalam misi. Baiklah, memikirkan itu saja sudah membuatnya ingin mengulangi malam itu. Agar ia tidak dengan seenak jidatnya mengekspoitasi gadis itu untuk kesenangannya sendiri.

Bunga matahari.. tumbuh tak memandang musim. Dia tetap bertahan di musim dingin. Sebuah keajaiban. Levi sedikit berharap nasibnya juga tengah bersinar layaknya bunga matahari itu, bertahan meski menerima banyak kondisi yang memaksanya berhenti berharap.

Markas pasukan pengintai yang dulu itu sudah benar-benar tidak dalam keadaan baik. Bukan, bukan karena kastil itu roboh atau ditumbuhi lumut, namun karena kastil itu kini telah menjadi sarang raksasa. Makhluk-makhluk besar tak berakal itu berkumpul dan berdiam diri disana. Dan sepertinya jika malam tiba mereka juga melemahkan tubuhnya di sekitar kastil. Sebegitu nyamannya kah?

Berkat ekspedisi yang lalu jumlah raksasa di daerah sekitaran sini memang tidak terlalu banyak, masih bisa dihabisi oleh mereka yang melaksanakan ekspedisi hari ini. Dan buktinya, setelah hampir 2 jam meninggalkan dinding untuk ekspedisi, mereka sudah membabat habis setiap raksasa yang mendekat dan sampailah mereka di kastil –setelah sebelumnya terjadi pertarungan juga disini-. Akhirnya mereka bisa memasuki kastil dan mencari dokumen yang tertinggal dan belum sempat dievakuasi.

Levi, sebagai kapten dalam ekspedisi kali ini langsung membagi tugas anak buahnya. Ada yang masuk ke dalam kastil dan mencari data, ada yang menjaga di luar kastil. Dari 15 orang ia bagi menjadi 2 regu. Dan Levi sendiri melakukan tugas keduanya. Ia akan berjaga dulu di luar dan kemudian menyusul.

Sebagai pemimpin dalam espedisi, Levi harus mampu membagi regu dengan bijak, tanpa melibatkan perasaan pribadi di dalamnya. Karena ya.. ternyata Petra hadir dalam ekspedisi ini. Gadis itu memaksakan diri untuk bertindak profesional. Begitu juga Levi. Meski beberapa kali pria itu mencoba untuk melirik gadis di sampingnya, ia tetap tidak menunjukkan perasaan apapun.

Ya, saatnya pembagian tugas.

Regu yang masuk sudah siap dengan obor dan segala perlengkapan yang mungkin dibutuhkan di dalam sana. Dan regu yang di luar bersiap dengan peralatan manuver 3D masing-masing –bersiap jika saja raksasa datang tiba-tiba.

Petra adalah salah satu yang masuk ke dalam kastil mencari data yang tertinggal. Dan saat Petra masuk, Levi memilih untuk berjaga di luar terlebih dahulu. Ia mencoba memberi jarak agar gadis itu tidak merasa risih.

Levi, bersama 7 orang lainnya tetap siaga memerhatikan setiap inci pergerakan semak-semak dan pohon yang tertiup angin.

Jika menutup mata, udara dingin terasa menusuk. Namun aroma udara seperti ini jauh lebih segar dari biasanya. Angin dingin kembali berhembus menusuk. Hanya Levi yang memilih melepaskan jubah hijaunya. Ia mampu bersahabat dengan udara dingin. Atau menyiksa diri sendiri?

Setengah jam berlalu. Levi hendak akan menyusul regu yang di dalam, jika saja sebuah suara tidak menghalangi langkahnya.

Mata kelabu itu langsung memicing ke arah pepohonan tinggi. Perasaan buruk mulai menghantui Levi dengan tiba-tiba.

"Semuanya bersiap!" ujarnya tegas.

Burung-burung yang tadinya hinggap dengan tenang di pepohonan tiba-tiba serentak beterbangan menjauh. Dan saat itu pula, sebuah tangan raksasa menjangkau para prajurit dengan ganas. 1 prajurit tertangkap, dan sosok raksasa abnormal muncul dari balik pepohonan itu, ia merangkak dengan gila. Mulutnya yang lebar siap melahap prajurit malang itu. Beruntung Levi langsung bergerak cepat dan menebas sekali hentakan leher si raksasa. 1 prajurit terselamatkan.

"T-terimakasih _heichou_!"

"Jika kau terluka, masuk dan berlindunglah di kastil." Ucap Levi sambil sibuk mengelap pedangnya yang kotor.

"Tidak _heichou_ , aku akan membantu disini."

"Kau tidak bisa main-main disini, masuk sekarang atau kau akan tetap menghambat yang lain huh?" kali ini tatapan tajam Levi tampak benar-benar geram.

"B-baik.. _heichou_ , aku akan masuk."

"Yang lain juga, jika kalian masih menyayangi nyawa kalian masuklah ke dalam. Biarkan aku yang berjaga dan menyelesaikan yang disini. Aku rasa si idiot abnormal itu akan berdatangan lagi 3-6 ekor."

"Aku ikut disini _heichou_." Seru Erd yakin.

"Aku juga." Gunter pun yakin.

Sekilas, Levi melihat siapa yang tengah berbicara. Kemudian ia kembali menghadap ke arah pepohonan.

"Baiklah, 2 orang aku rasa cukup. Sisanya masuklah ke dalam. Aku tidak usah membujuk kalian masuk dan mengatakan maksudku kenapa kalian harus masuk kan?"

Dengan wajah berkeringat dingin prajurit yang lain akhirnya menuruti perintah Levi dan masuk ke dalam kastil, mereka pastinya masih cukup waras untuk tidak melawan raksasa abnormal yang berdatangan.

"Mulailah bersiap Erd, Gunter."

Levi mengangkat kedua pedangnya, kemudia secara serentak langsung melemparnya jauh ke dalam pepohonan. Suara raungan terdengar. Dengan cepat Levi menggunakan peralatan manuvernya untuk menghampiri abnormal yang mengusik misinya ini. Gerakan memutar pedang seperti biasa berhasil menghabisi si raksasa dengan cepat.

Levi mendarat di tubuh raksasa yang mulai menguap.

" _Heichou_! Raksasa yang lainnya berdatangan!"

"Tch.."

Raksasa berdatangan, berlarian dengan girang menuju ke arah mereka bertiga. Dengan cepat ketiganya langsung bersiap diposisinya dan menghabisi satu per satu raksasa tak tahu diri itu.

Satu hal ceroboh terjadi pada Gunter, kakinya terbelit tali manuver gearnya sendiri. Alhasil ia terjatuh dari ketinggian dan kakinya terkilir. Baiklah, mungkin hari ini anak buah Levi sedang sial.

"Erd, bawa dia kepinggir dan obati dulu lukanya!"

"Baik!"

Dan seraya mengganti mata pedangnya, Levi berhadapan dengan 5 raksasa abnormal lagi. Sebenernya ia sudah muak dengan makhluk-makhluk gila ini.

"5 lawan 1, kalian pengecut ya.." monolognya.

Levi kembali beraksi. 1 putaran, 2 putaran, 3 putaran, dan tiba-tiba jantung pria itu terasa berdegup tidak biasa. Sontak ia memegangi dadanya dan mendarat di salah satu pohon yang tidak akan terjangkau raksasa. Napasnya terengah, keringat dingin mulai keluar. Baiklah, gejala ini juga ia rasakan tadi pagi, sebelum berangkat ekspedisi. Dan ayolah.. kenapa harus terasa saat seperti ini.

Bunga matahari di bawah sana seolah menertawakannya. Ya, ia terlalu percaya diri bisa melakukannya sendiri. Dan hasilnya ia yang kesulian sekarang.

Tidak, napas Levi semakin memburu. Ia mencengkram erat dadanya yang terasa sakit. Matanya terpejam erat. Pening tiba-tiba. Dan Levi seolah lupa cara bagaimana berdiri dengan tegap. Setelah sempoyongan dan kehilangan keseimbangan, ia terjatuh dari pohon yang menjadi pijakannya.

2 raksasa yang masih aktif meraih-raih tubuhnya yang seolah tak berdaya lagi.

"S-sial.."

Sebeum berhasil ditangkap oleh raksasa, tubuh Levi mendarat dengan keras di atas tanah. Padangannya menjadi samar. Ia juga merasakan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

Tangan Levi yang lemas mencoba meraih pedang yang ikut jatuh dan berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Perlahan namun pasti, tepat saat ia berhasil menggenggam pedangnya, tangan raksasa mendekat dan mencoba mencengkram tubuh tak berdayanya. Namun dengan sisa tenaga Levi, ia bisa menebas tangan raksasa dan kembali melemparkan pedangnya itu sampai mampu menembus leher raksasa – yang menjadi titik lemahnya itu.

Baiklah tinggal 1 raksasa lagi dan Levi bisa beristirahat sejenak.

Levi mencoba memaksakan kehendak tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Menggunakan sisa 1 pedang untuk menopang tubuhnya. Pandangannya yang mengabur nyatanya sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia kehilangan fokus dan indra sensitifnya seolah mati rasa, ia tidak bisa merasakan hawa raksasa yang ada tepat dibelakang tubuhnya, siap menerkam sekecil apapun pergerakan Levi.

Levi melangkah mundur 1 hentakan, dan raksasa yang tak seberapa besarnya itu menggigit tubuh Levi seenaknya. Gigi-gigi besar itu menekan tubuh Levi perlahan, menggores sedikit demi sedikit perutnya. Noda merah tak terelakkan lagi keberadaanya. Dan darah dari mulut Levi pun tak bisa dihindari. Kesadaran Levi semakin memudar, namun untuk terakhir kalinya, ia memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, melangkah menginjak kepala raksasa dan menebas leher itu dengan kejam. Levi tidak peduli gerakan cepat melepaskan dirinya itu telah memperparah goresan hasil gigitan raksasa itu. Lukanya menjadi dalam dan darah yang keluar semakin banyak.

Ini sudah batasnya bagi Levi. Baik, memang salahnya tetap memaksakan diri meski ia memiliki keluhan pada tubuhnya di pagi hari. Salahnya tidak meminta bantuan pada rekan-rekannya di dalam kastil. Yah.. begitulah jika seseorang tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun di misi ini. Bagi Levi, sudah cukup umat manusia mengorbankan nyawanya. Dan lagi ini hanyalah misi kecil, tidak harus ada yang gugur. Walau hasilnya ternyata Levi yang cedera parah kehilangan banyak darah.

Levi lelah kali ini. Rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya –terutama jantung- membuatnya ingin menutup mata sejenak. Ia tumbang. Kesadarannya hilang. Suara samar yang memanggilnya semakin hilang dari pendengaran.

" _Heichou_!"

"Apa yang bisa menjahit luka?" seru Erd panik berlari menuju regu pencari dokumen di dalam kastil.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu sontak Petra langsung mengangkat tangannya, mengakui kemampuan yang ia miliki.

"Ada apa? Apa regu di luar diserang raksasa? Siapa saja yang terluka?"

"Yang parah hanya satu. Ayo, Petra!"

Petra turut bergegas menghampiri Erd. Sebelum melangkah menuju tempat Levi, Erd kembali menyampaikan sesuatu pada yang lain.

"Jika sudah menemukan yang kita cari, segera berkumpul lagi di lantai dasar."

Erd dan Petra berjalan cepat . Petra bisa melihat wajah panik pria _blonde_ itu dengan jelas. Jarang sekali Erd terlihat seperti itu, jika bukan benar-benar hal yang sangat penting. Dari kondisi ini membuat Petra ingin bertanya siapa sebenarnya yang tengah terluka parah dan sampai harus dijahit.

" _Ano_.. Erd- _san_ , siapa yang terluka?"

Tanpa berbalik Erd menjawab pertanyaan yang tertuju padanya itu.

" _Heichou_.."

Dari jawaban Erd, Petra membelalakkan matanya. Ada rasa tidak percaya dalam dirinya. Namun setelah langkah mereka berdua berhenti di depan sesosok pria kelam yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas lantai, Petra langsung menenggak ludahnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Levi terluka hingga separah ini?

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini.."

"Aku kurang tahu pasti karena aku sedang mengobati Gunter saat itu, yang jelas aku rasa raksasa berhasil menggigitnya, dan tulang kakinya juga aku rasa ada masalah. Saat aku cek jantungnya pun... detaknya sangat lemah sekali.."

Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis Petra. Keadaannya ternyata memanglah sangat parah. Pertolongan pertama saja tidak akan cukup. Tapi ya, ia harus bergegas agar darah yang hilang tidak sampai membuat kopralnya mati.

"Erd- _san_ , aku hanya akan meminta bantuan sekali. Siapkan semua perlengkapan pertolongan pertama di kantung yang ada di kudaku. Sisanya biar aku kerjakan sendiri."

Selagi Erd membawakan apa yang Petra minta, gadis itu dengan cekatan namun tetap hati-hati merobek kemeja kebanggaan kopralnya, agar ia bisa membersihkan luka dengan benar. Oh ya ampun.. luka gigit itu sangat dalam membekas di perutnya. Sepertinya Levi memaksakan diri untuk melepaskan diri dari gigitan raksasa itu hingga lukanya tambah dalam seperti ini, batinnya.

Diam-diam Petra menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia seakan menahan sesuatu. Ya, menahan sesuatu dari matanya, yang walau terlihat samar ada sebuah air yang tergenang.

Tangannya tiba-tiba melemah setelah berhasil menanggalkan kemeja Levi. Ada perasaan miris disana. Dan jika saja Erd tidak datang membawakan peralatan, mungkin Petra sudah benar-benar menangis tersedu.

"Ada lagi yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Ah.. aku rasa _heichou_ akan kesulitan jika menaiki kudanya sendiri nanti. Kita perlu bala bantuan untuk membawanya."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengurus itu. Aku percayakan _heichou_ padamu, berjuanglah."

"Tolong tutup kembali pintunya, Erd- _san_."

" _Ryokai_."

Dan tinggal Petra dan pria tak sadarkan diri di dalam ruangan itu –salah satu ruangan di lantai dasar kastil ini. Sebelum memulai pekerjaannya Petra kembali menarik napas, menenangkan diri sendiri agar tidak melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun.

Pekerjaan dimulai.

Mulai dari membersihkan luka, menahan pendarahan, mengecek luka lain yang tak terlihat, melakukan penanganan awal pada luka sobek, menjahit luka, dan banyak hal lain yang Petra lakukan. Sampai semua pertolongan pertama itu selesai.

Petra menyelimuti Levi dengan jubah hijaunya. Dan sampai sekarang ia masih memandangi wajah tak sadar itu degan intens, memerhatikan bagaimana paras pria itu bisa seegois ini.

Ingatan pribadinya tiba-tiba timbul di pikiranya. Tepat saat pertama kali gadis itu masuk ke pasukan pengintai, dan bertemu dengan seorang Levi, si prajurit terkuat umat manusia yang sedang hangat diperbincangkan.

Petra menghembuskan napasnya hingga terlihat uapnya di udara yang dingin.

 _-flashback-_

 _Petra masih sangat naif akan menghabisi semua raksasa yang ada. Pemikirannya masih sangat sederana bahwa ia bisa menaklukan mereka dengan mudah. Namun hasilnya, tepat saat ekspedisi pertamanya ke luar dinding, gadis itu hampir saja menjadi santapan raksasa gila jika saja tidak diselamatkan oleh Levi._

" _Bagaimana? Kau masih mau berada di pasukan ini?" tanya Levi setelah menyadari Petra menangis ketakutan disana._

 _Petra tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, tatapannya masih tertuju pada Levi yang bertengger di dahan pohon setelah berhasil menebas raksasa tadi. Ia yakin bahwa tampangnya kali ini tampaklah bodoh di depan prajurit terkuat umat manusia._

 _Tanpa disangka Levi turun dari pohon dan berjalan mendekatinya yang tengah duduk lemas di rerumputan yang sudah tercemari darah._

 _Tatapan mata Levi memang tajam tak terkira. Istilah bisa membunuh dengan tatapan mungkin benar adanya. Namun Petra juga menemukan sebuah rasa kesepian disana, yang juga ia alami sendiri di dunia kejam ini._

 _Levi berjongkok di depan Petra, wajahnya tampak datar seperti biasa._

" _Di dunia kejam ini, kau bisa menunggu kebahagiaanmu. Lihat." Levi mengarahkan pandangannya pada sekelompok bunga matahari yang baru bermekaran, menampakkan keindahan di lautan darah._

" _Bunga matahari akan tetap mekar tak mengenal musim dan tempat."_

 _Tangis Petra berhenti, ia ikut memerhatikan bunga matahari yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka itu._

 _Levi bangkit berdiri, kembali terlihat siap dengan peralatan manuvernya._

" _Ya, kurasa aku bukanlah orang yang pantas memberi motivasi pada seseorang. Tapi sebagai seorang prajurit yang memegang harapan banyak orang, kau harus lebih kuat dari siapapun. Jangan mudah mati."_

 _Pria itu berlalu melangkah dan kembali beraksi mencari mangsa, layaknya seorang pemburu._

 _Petra akui bahwa perkataan Levi tadi cukup menggugahkan hatinya. Setidaknya tekadnya untuk tetap bertarung tidak memudar dengan mudah. Mungkin lain kali ia harus memberikan rasa terimakasih pada pria itu, ya meski akan terbilang lancang baginya yang masih prajurit baru._

 _2 bulan berlalu, dan pergantian komandan pasukan pengintai membuat adanya squad khusus yang diketuai oleh Levi. Anggota-anggotanya adalah pilihan dari yang terbaik. Terpilihlah Erd Gin, Gunter Sultz, Auro Bosart dan Petra Ral. Petra? Ya, gadis itu semakin giat berlatih sehingga sekarang kemampuannya membasmi raksasa diakui oleh komandan sekalipun._

 _Pertemuan pertama squad khusus ini mungkin tidak terlalu berkesan. Karena yang penting adalah bagaimana mereka bekerja tim nantinya. Petra sangatlah berterimakasih kepada Levi tentunya._

 _Dan setelah pertemuan pertama squad khusus, Petra langsung menahan langkah Levi yang hendak kembali ke ruangannya. Dengan berbekal beberapa tangkai bunga matahari yang ia petik di halaman kastil, gadis itu memberanikan diri menghadap kopralnya._

" _Ada apa, Petra?"_

" _Ano.. aku ingin berterimakasih untuk segalanya, heichou."_

 _Levi menaikan satu alisnya, merasa heran._

" _Apa yang sudah aku perbuat?"_

" _Anda mungkin tidak menyadarnya, tapi sosok anda benar-benar berpengaruh dalam eksistensi saya di pasukan pengintai ini. Karena itu, terimakasih banyak, heichou."_

" _Hm.. baiklah, tak usah dipikirkan."_

" _Dan ini.. untuk anda." Ucap gadis caramel sembari menyodorkan bunga matahari di tangannya._

" _Ah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana merawat bunga. Jika kau saja yang merawatnya bagaimana?"_

" _Baik, heichou." Senyuman tulus terukir begitu saja di wajah manis Petra. Setidaknya beginilah caranya berterimakasih pada Levi._

Tanpa disadari Petra sudah menggenggam tangan dingin Levi. Matanya yang terkesan melamun semakin resah dengan dinginnya tangan yang ia genggam. Wajah yang tertidur itu pun terlihat begitu pucat baginya. Setelah memeriksa nadi di pergelangan tangan Levi, aliran darah pria itu memang lemah. Tak heran jika wajahnya begitu pucat saat ini.

Ada perasaan takut didalam diri Petra. Perasaan takut itu berselimut juga kebingungan yang menghantuinya sejak malam itu –malam dimana Levi menciumnya dengan khidmat.

Petra akui bahwa ia merasa kagum pada sosok Levi, dalam segi apapun ia mengaguminya. Dan saat kejadian itu terjadi, Petra memilih untuk menghindar dari Levi. Ia tidak siap dengan apapun yang akan dijelaskan oleh Levi tentang kejadian malam itu. Ia takut jika Levi hanya sedang mabuk saat itu, takut bahwa Levi hanya mempermainkannya saja. Itulah kenapa Petra menghindar dan benar-benar menjaga jarak dengan pria yang ia kagumi itu.

Tapi sekarang ia merasakan rasa takut yang berbeda. Takut akan kehilangan kaptennya saat ini. Jantungnya begitu lemah. Darah yang keluar tadi begitu banyak. Manusia biasa akan mudah mati dalam kondisi seperti ini. Petra sangat berharap agar keajaiban muncul saat ini. Ia belum siap kehilangan orang membanggakan ini.

Setetes air jatuh dari matanya.

Pertanyaan muncul untuk dirinya sendiri. Pria ini, baginya itu apa? Seberapa penting dia?

Petra benar-benar tidak mengerti akan hal itu. Sejak hari ciuman itu, jantungnya tak bisa berdetak dengan normal. Pompaan darah itu seakan membabi buta dalam dirinya setiap kali mendapati sosok Levi berada dalam jangkauan pandangannya.

Ia menghindar, untuk hal sederhana. Ia mempertahankan. Untuk hal sederhana pula.

Tapi entah, saat membayangkan tangan yang genggam ini benar-benar akan hilang, terasa sebuah perasaan yang disayat dalam. Sakit sekali.

Membayangkan itu membuat Petra semakin menggenggam erat tangan yang tersuguh. Ia terisak dalam diam.

Semakin digenggam semakin terasa pergerakan tangan dingin itu –meski pergerakannya sangat lemah.

Petra membelalak, menantikan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dan ternyata kedua manik kelam di depannya perlahan membuka.

" _Heichou_!"

Levi masih tak sanggup untuk merespon apapun. Yang ia lakukan setelah mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya adalah memastikan siapa yang berseru tadi. Dengan segenap kekuatan barulah ia mencoba untuk berbicara.

"Ternyata aku harus terluka dulu baru kau mau berhadapan lagi denganku.. Petra.."

"Bukan seperti itu.."

Kesadaran Levi yang sudah terkumpul membuatnya ingat akan satu misi pribadinya.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini pada siapapun di dunia ini, tapi aku akan melakukannya padamu sekarang."

" _Heichou_ , sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu banyak berbicara dulu.."

"Aku minta maaf, Petra."

Satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat Petra terdiam. Air matanya yang sudah mengering perlahan sepertinya akan terbasahi lagi tak lama lagi.

"Untuk memaksamu malam itu." Lanjut Levi.

Keduanya terdiam.

Berselang beberapa menit barulah Petra mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, dengan sedikit isakan.

" _Heichou_.. kau begitu egois, serakah, berkata-kata pedas, tak berperasaan, memikirkan orang lain terlebih dulu, pantang menyerah, mengorbankan diri sendiri.. hks..tak dapat dimengerti.. aku.. tidak mengerti.. apa maksudmu padaku.."

"Aku mencintaimu, Petra."

Dan mata karamel tu kembali membelalak.

"Aku ingin kau jadi milikku, sampai kapanpun."

Tangan Levi yang tadinya terkulai lemas dalam genggaman Petra kini menggenggam balik tangan Petra, begitu erat.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana paniknya aku melihatmu terluka parah seperti ini.. kau tidak tahu bagaimana.. aku menahan perasaan agar rasa kagumku padamu tidak berubah menjadi semakin dalam.. dan sekarang.."

"Ajarkan aku merawat bunga matahari, agar kita bisa merawatnya bersama nanti."

Levi tahu kalimatnya barusan benar-benar konyol, tapi terserahlah. Ia lelah.

"Lepaskan genggamanku jika kau menolak perasaanku, dan lakukan sebaliknya jika kau terima."

Petra masih bisa mendengar dengan baik. Dan ia juga masih bisa berpikir dengan baik. Cinta? Kagum? Obsesi? Entahlah. Yang dilakukan Petra nyatanya tidak melepaskan genggaman itu. Sampai ia bisa melihat sedikit senyuman di wajah datar Levi. Pria itu menatapnya sesaat sebelum kembali berucap.

"Baguslah.. dengan begini aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang setelah ini.."

Dan kedua mata Levi benar-benar terpejam setelahnya. Wajahnya tampak tenang meski rona pucat masih mendominasinya.

" _Heichou_!"

Seminggu berlalu sejak hari ekspedisi itu.

Kini Levi sudah bisa berjalan tanpa tongkat karena kakinya yang terkilir sudah membaik. Jantungnya yang agak bermasalah sudah sedikit tertangani oleh bantuan obat dari dokter. Yang tersisa hanyalah bekas luka di peutnya yang belum kering maksimal.

Hubungannya dengan Petra membaik dengan sendirinya. Kopi hitam kembali tersaji tanpa diminta di meja kerjanya. Bahkan sekarang mendapat pijatan sukarela juga di malam hari dari gadis itu.

Sejauh ini, Petra memang menerima perasaan Levi. Namun sampai sekarang gadis itu masih menimbang-nimbang apakah ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama atau rasa itu masihlah hanya sebatas kagum saja.

Dibalik semua itu, Petra akan dengan senang hati memberikan senyuman di pagi hari pada kopralnya. Akan dengan senang hati pula mengganti bunga matahari yang disimpan di ruang kerja Levi setiap bunganya layu. Dengan senang hati menerima sentuhan-sentuhan ringan yang Levi berikan padanya.

Seperti pagi ini, Levi mengajak paksa Petra ikut bersamanya ke halaman belakang markas. Tangan lembut yang Levi genggam terasa enggan untuk dilepaskan kembali saat mereka berdua sampai. Namun nyatanya keduanya malah terkaget dengan pemandangan menakjubkan yang tersuguh di halaman belakang itu. Salju suci bertebaran disegala penjuru, memberi hiasan putih pada semua bunga matahari yang masih bertahan disana.

" _Kirei na_.." Petra berguman.

Dan dalam hati Levi berguman juga sendiri 'kau lebih cantik, bodoh.'

"Bagaimana harimu, Petra?"

Levi memulai pembicaraan.

Dengan anggun gadis itu menoleh ringan ke arah Levi, tersenyum lembut. Yah.. pria mana yang akan menolak gadis seperti Petra.

"Cukup menyenangkan."

Mendengar jawaban singkat itu sebenarnya Levi sedikit kecewa. Ia ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi merona karena kedinginan itu.

"Boleh aku menyentuhmu?"

Awalnya Petra bingung, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk untuk mengiyakan.

Dengan lembut tangan Levi menyentuh pipi Petra yang terasa sangat nyaman disentuh. Dengan hati-hati ia menelusuri wajah itu. Wajah sang gadis merona akibatnya. Tatapan serius Levi yang terlihat sayu membuat Petra ingin mengutarakan sesuatu yang mendalam, lebih tepatnya ingin membuktikan sesuatu.

"Kau sangat cantik, kau tahu?"

Perta terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Levi.

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu.. seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab karena semua pikiranku sudah diambil alih olehmu."

"Bukankah.. aku sudah menjadi kekasihmu, _heichou_?"

"Aku rasa aku belum mendapatkan hatimu, kau masih menimbang-nimbang apa yang kau rasakan terhadapku. Apa kau.. juga mencintaiku, Petra?"

Petra menunduk, seraya terlepasnya sentuhan nyaman dari Levi. Wajah Petra terlihat berpikir. Perasaannya yang setengah-setengah ternyata terlihat jelas di mata Levi.

Tiba-tiba Levi memeluk Petra dengan erat. Wajahnya terbenam di bahu gadis itu, menyesap aroma kesukaannya.

"Jika kau terpaksa bersamaku, jika kau merasa hubungan ini hanyalah perintah dari kaptenmu, lebih baik kita sudahi ini."

Petra merasa perasaannya ditusuk saat mendengar perkataan Levi. Ada rasa tidak terima disana. Tapi ia tidak bia membela apapun saat ini, karena apa yang nampak dan apa yang disimpan oleh Petra menunjukkan hal yang sebaliknya. Ini memang membingungkan. Baiklah, saatnya Petra pergi dari zona aman.

Perlahan Petra melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dengan wajah yang tidak bisa didefinisikan, ia mulai angkat berbicara.

"Ya.. aku memang masih dalam kebingunganku.. dan aku ingin mengakhiri masa bingungku ini. Aku ingin membuktikan sesuatu padamu, _heichou_.. jadi, temui aku di kamarku malam ini."

Tanpa mengubah ekspresinya, Petra berlalu pergi meninggalkan Levi. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri 'Kenapa tidak katakan saja langsung.. kalau kau juga mencintainya dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.. ah Petra bodoh..'

Levi baru saja dipersilahkan masuk oleh Petra. Dan terdengar pula suara pintu yang terkunci oleh Petra. Lihat, bagaimana menggodanya si kopral muda itu. Ia mengenakan celana hitam dan kemeja putih. Petra memang sudah pernah melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Levi tapi entahlah, malam ini pria itu berkali lipat lebih tampan dari sebelumnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau buktikan, Petra?"

Sekali hentakan langkah, Petra langsung mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Levi. Sebuah serangan ciuman yang tiba-tiba. Tentu saja Levi terkaget dengan tindakan Petra kali ini. Namun ia tetap dalam mode siaga karena siapa yang tahu jika saja ciuman ini adalah isyarat buruk dari Petra.

Petra menarik napas sebentar dan kembali mencium kopralnya dnegan khidmat. Ia menutup matanya dan terus menekan bibir lawannya. Entah kekuatan dari mana yang membuat gadis karamel itu memiliki keberanian sebesar itu untuk mendorong Levi ke atas ranjang.

Levi benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Ia akhirnya membalikkan keadaan dan membuat Petra yang berada di bawahnya sekarang. Ia juga menyudahi ciuman itu untuk meminta kejelasan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu.. aku tidak mengerti.. aku belum pernah mengalami ini.. _heichou_.. bantu aku.."

Baiklah, naluri Levi sebagai seorang pria sedang diuji saat ini. Mungkin hanya Levi yang mampu menahan diri melihat gadis manis dengan dress putih dibawah kendalinya.

"Aku.. juga ingin memilikimu _heichou_ , aku ingin bersama denganmu, dilindungi olehmu, berbagi banyak hal denganmu, mencintaimu.."

"Lalu apa yang kau bingungkan?"

"Apa aku pantas denganmu? Apa kau tidak salah memilihku? Apa kau.. benar-benar tidak salah orang? Aku hanyalah prajurit dengan kemampuan biasa, aku tidak bisa disandingkan denganmu, aku-"

Perkataan Petra ditahan oleh ciuman Levi. Meski singkat , tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Petra terdiam.

"Kau masih saja memikirkan itu disaat aku sudah sangat terus terang padamu? Lihat mataku Petra. Apa aku sedang bercanda? Apa aku terlihat hanya bermain-main denganmu?"

Petra benar-benar berdebar-debar saat ini. Memandang dalamnya mata kelabu itu seolah dihipnotis. Apa ia termasuk orang yang beruntung telah terlahir di waktu yang sama dengan Levi ada? Ia mulai merasa bahwa pilihannya masuk pasukan pengintai bukanlah sebuah bunuh diri. Ia menemukan Levi didalamnya, orang yang mengajari banyak hal. Mengajari bagaimana cara mempersembahkan diri sebagai seorang prajurit, mengajari bagaimana bertahan di dunia kejam ini, mengajari bagaimana mencintai seseorang.

"Aku juga.. mencintaimu.. _heichou_.. sangat mencintaimu.." bulir air mata berjatuhan dari manik karamel.

Dengan tenang kini Levi tersenyum hangat.

"Kau tahu. Kau membuatku takut dengan kebingunganmu itu."

"Maafkan aku.."

Keduanya tersenyum, kemudian tertawa ringan bersama. Perasaan kalut yang tadinya tertampung pada diri Petra perlahan sirna. Layaknya bunga matahari yang hampir tertutup salju dari langit.

"Aku suka warna rambutmu yang menyerupai kelopak bunga matahari, membuat siapa saja tersenyum berkat kehangatannya." Levi menyesap aroma rambut itu, masih dalam posisi Levi diatas Petra.

"Aku suka manik hangatmu yang menenangkan." Objek yang dibicarakan langsung ia kecup singkat.

"Aku suka aroma tubuhmu yang nyaman." Ia sesap aroma dari leher mulus Petra.

Terakhir ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya memandang manik kesukaannya dan meminta pendapat. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Petra, Levi langsung melanjutkan aksinya. Ia menciumi setiap jengkal tubuh Petra yang halus. Dengan hati-hati pula ia melapaskan benang-benag yang menghalangi jalannya. Alhasil dress itu berhasil ditanggalkan tanpa suara, bersisa tubuh polos yang tersuguh dibawahnya.

"Kau tahu, aku jadi ingin menikahimu besok."

Mendengar itu Petra langsung terlihat kikuk, ia tak tahu harus merespon apa. Ditambah, ia kedinginan tanpa pakaian sekarang. Menyadari itu Levi langsung memeluk hangat gadisnya. Dan tangan yang tadinya sibuk menghangatkan diri itu perlahan membalas pelukan nyamannya.

Tangan Levi bermain di setiap bagian yang ia inginkan. Sesekali Petra mengerang dan mendesah pelan. Matanya yang terpejam membuatnya tidak tahu sejak kapan Levi tidak memakai kemejanya lagi –menunjukkan bekas luka yang pernah ia jahit itu.

Pelukan hangat, ciuman panas, udara dingin, bunga matahari, bulan desember. Banyak hal yang terjadi yang disaksikan oleh si bunga matahari yang tumbuh di setiap musim. Si bunga pemberani yang bersinar. Si bunga lambang kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan di udara dingin sekalipun. Ia juga menjadi saksi bersatunya 2 insan pembela kemanusiaan. Merajut cerita baru di udara dingin yang menusuk. Dan sebentar lagi ulangtahun Levi, mungkin akan terjadi hal spesial lain yang disaksikan bunga matahari. Ya, siapa yang tahu.

"Menikah saat ulangtahunku sepertinya tidak buruk, bagaimana?"

"Kau gila _heichou_."

"Ya aku gila karenamu."

Hari itu, bahkan ketika bunga tidak bermekaran,

Bunga matahari di bulan desember,

Kehangatan dari kata-kata yang sederhana merekatkan satu per satu pergerakan,

Bunga yang disebut kebahagiaan yang mekar tanpa mengenal musim,

Mengumpulkan angin di bulan desember seperti halnya bunga matahari.

 **-Fin-**

 _Yattaaaaaaaaaa_ akhirnya selesaii

Yeey

Maapkan jika tidak memuaskan ya...

Maafkan jika tidak nyambung dengan judul dan terasa maksa ceritanya

 _Hontou ni gomennasai_...

Pokoknya, ditunggu fict selanjutnya yaaa

Mumpung author lagi libur, doakan agar bisa produktif

 _Ja neee_

-salam sayang

-Author shigeyuki-


	2. Chapter 2

**Himawari no Yakusoku**

Shingeki no Kyojin ©Isayama Hajime

Himawari no Yakusoku © Motohiro Hata

This fict © Shigeyuki Zero

For my lovely readers,

Taisetsuna hito

Arigatou gozaimahita

Song fict

RnR please

Semua kesalahan dalam penulisan adalah kesalahan author. Mohon dimaklumi proses belajar ini.

Ini sequel dari 12gatsu no Himawari (udah tau ya? Wkwk)

Special thanks for Salwa Mayrizy

-Disana, Di dunia nista yang tak mengenal belas kasihan antara pemburu dan mangsa, bunga matahari tumbuh seolah menjanjikan kehidupan yang indah. Seperti sepasang kekasih yang saling berjanji untuk kembali hidup setelah memburu mangsa di langit senja.-

Petra Ral perlahan membuka manik karamelnya. Mata indah itu sedikit mengernyit saat cahaya silau menyergap pandangannya. Sudah pagi, gumannya dalam hati. Cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya menghangatkan ruangan berukura meter itu, membuat sang pemilik kamar tidak perlu lagi menggosok kedua telapak tangan untuk menghangatkan dirinya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan 2 bulan terakhir.

Musim dingin memang sudah berakhir, digantikan dengan musim semi yang berkesan menenangkan. Hal itu hanyalah angan saja sebenarnya. Karena jika kembali tersadar akan dunia yang sedang ia pijak, kata 'menenangkan' hanya akan ada dalam mimpi atau pemikiran naif tentang dunia yang damai.

Petra adalah satu dari sekian banyak jiwa yang mengharapkan perdamaian di tanahnya sendiri. Untuk itulah ia masih bertahan di medan perang, menodai tangan bersihnya dengan darah menjijikan musuh umat manusia. Menentang keinginan ayahnya untuk menetap di dinding paling dalam agar tetap aman.

' _Shinzou wo sasageyo'_

Dengan tekad itu, dengan harapan orang-orang yang masih percaya pada pasukan pengintai, dengan pria yang dicintainya berdiri disampingnya untuk bertarung dengan tujuan yang sama, ia tetap kuat. Gadis itu tetap mampu menopang ketakutannya dan berdiri tegak melangkah ke medan perang.

Mengingat akan keberadaan pria itu di dalam hidupnya, Petra bergegas untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya untuk membuatkan secangkir kopi pahit untuk pria itu, ya kapten squadnya, pria dingin dengan beban lebih besar darinya. Beban harapan orang-orang yang mengandalkannya sebagai senjata efektif melawan raksasa-raksasa lapar itu.

Sedikit berhembus napas pasrah dari mulut Petra tatkala mengingat hubungannya dengan Levi bisa saja berakhir karena dipisahkan maut kapan saja. Bukan kemauannya untuk memikirkan berbagai hal yang bisa memisahkan mereka, namun bayangan akan kematian seolah siap menyergapnya saat gerbang dinding terangkat sebagai tanda ekspedisi ke luar dinding akan dimulai.

Ia akan dengan refleks menenggak ludah sendiri karena tindakan ini sama saja dengan menjemput kematiannya jika ia tak benar-benar mampu bertahan melawan musuhnya nanti. Ia tak mungkin harus mengandalkan kaptennya saat ekspedisi berlangsung kan? Bahkan sehausnya ia mampu melindungi kaptennya itu sebagai anak buah, dan sebagai orang yang ketakutan setengah mati saat melihat pria itu berlumuran darah saat misi pengambilan dokumen musim dingin lalu.

Petra telah siap dengan seragam prajuritnya. Ia hendak melangkah keluar dari kamarnya saat sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar. 2 ketukan santai yang sangat familiar bagi Petra. Dengan singkat ia langsung tersenyum dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia mendapati Levi disana. Senyuman di wajah gadis itu semakin mengembang.

"Aku kira kau masih tidur." Ucap Levi enteng. Dengan sedikit gerakan kecil di poni Petra –merapikan helai itu-.

"Jika iya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja membangunkanmu, dengan lembut ataupun kasar, sesuai kondisi."

Petra kembali tersenyum. Sangat menyenangkan baginya berbincang ringan dengan pria ini. Karena selama ini ia sempat menganggap hal itu tabu.

"Seperti?"

"Menciummu agar kau bangun, atau menidurimu agar kau bangun."

Rona merah terlihat samar di kedua pipi si gadis karamel.

"Aku tidak meyangka pemikiran prajurit terkuat umat manusia bisa semesum itu.."

"Hey, aku hanya bosan berfantasi dengan bagaimana cara membunuh monster kotor itu, setidaknya memikirkan hal-hal tentangmu bisa membuatku merasa menjadi manusia yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tersanjung kalau begitu."

Dengan sedikit senyuman tenang di wajah Levi, pria itu langsung meraih tenguk Petra, hendak menariknya maju. Jika saja suara hentakan kaki yang berhenti di depan mereka tidak menginterupsi gerakan Levi.

"Oh ayolah, jangan membuatku merasa gagal menjadi manusia." Keluh Hange yang memergoki mereka berdua.

"Tch, kalau kau merasa gagal tinggal cari penawarnya kan?" Levi kesal dan kembali menurunkan tangannya dari tenguk Petra.

"Penawar seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti Erwin." Balasnya sambil berlalu dan menggandeng tangan Petra.

Hange termenung beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya..

" _Nee_! Erwin bilang kita besok ada misi lagi!"

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti."

Dan sepasang kekasih itu menghilang dari pandangan Hange.

()

()

" _Ano_.. _heichou_ , sebaiknya kita tidak berpegangan tangan di dalam markas." Petra mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah menyembunyikan hubungan ini dari semuanya." Jawab Levi dengan enteng.

"Tapi aku ras a mengumbarnya seperti ini bukanlah hal yang baik, _heichou_.."

Levi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melirik Petra yang ikut berhenti, dan dengan ringan segera melepaskan genggaman yang dipermasalahkan Petra. Kembali berjalan setelahnya. Sepertinya dia sedikit kesal.

Petra menghela napas karenanya. Terkadang Levi memang terlihat kekanakan seperti ini. Sisi manis dan menyebalkan. Untuk mengakhiri kecemberutan Levi seperti ini, Petra harus menyelesaikannya dengan cara 'itu'.

Dengan cepat Petra berjalan menyamakan langkah Levi, setelah menyejajarkan diri Petra langsung mengecup singkap pipi Levi yang terasa dingin walau di pagi yang hangat ini. Dengan segera pula ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Levi yang menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendapatkan kecupan itu.

Sedikit senyuman maklum terlihat.

"Dasar.."

()

()

- _Adakah mimpi buruk di dunia ini selain raksasa_? –

0

"Levi, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Levi melirik sang komandan yang masih duduk di kursi singgasananya di ruangan ini. Tak seperti biasanya Erwin memulai pembicaraan dengan seperti ini –kecuali masalah yang akan dibicarakannya sangat pelik sampai harus menunggu mereka hanya berdua untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Ya, diruang kerja Erwin memang tinggal dirinya dan Levi. Setelah sebelumnya dilakukan rapat dadakan untuk misi besok.

"Katakan." Ucap Levi akhirnya setelah sekian detik hanya menatap atasannya itu.

"Ini tentang misi besok."

"Ya, lalu?"

"Dan ini misi rahasia yang aku berikan padamu untuk besok pula."

Levi mengerutkan alisnya, sedikit heran dengan perkataan Erwin yang berbelit-belit.

"Jangan biarkan aku meninjumu gara-gara perkataan tidak jelas seperti itu. Katakan saja intinya."

Erwin tampak menghembuskan napas sambil tersenyum tenang. Kebiasaan Levi yang selalu menuntut kejelasan dengan cepat tak bisa dihilangkan. Tapi ia memaklumi itu.

"Hanya kau yang bisa menjalankan misi rahasia ini. Karena ini akan menentukan keberhasilan misi kita besok."

"Baiklah. Jika keberhasilan misiku sangat mempengaruhi misi utama, akan kupastikan aku berhasil."

"Baguslah, tapi aku memohon satu hal padamu."

"Apa itu?"

Terdapat cukup banyak jeda yang terjadi, membuat Levi merasakan firasat buruk karenanya.

"Jangan gunakan dulu perasaanmu disini."

()

()

0

 _Doushite kimi ga naku no mada boku mo naite inai noni_

(Mengapa kau menangis, meskipun aku masih belum menangis)  
 _Jibun yori kanashi mukara tsurai no ga dotchi ka wakaranaku naru yo_

(Aku hanya bisa mengasihani diri sendiri, bahkan aku tak tahu apa yang salah denganku)  
 _Garakuta datta hazu no kyou ga futari nara takara mono ni naru_  
(Jika kita bersama, hari ini akan jadi saat-saat berharga bagi kita berdua)

'

Petra tengah asyik memetik beberapa tangkai bunga matahari yang ada di halaman belakang markas. Senja yang menjadi latar aktivitasnya sama sekali tak membuatnya risih. Terlebih dengan sayup-sayup suara burung yang tiba-tiba beterbangan seperti diusir seseorang.

Gadis itu masih tampak tenang sampai sebuah langkah kaki yang tenang menghampiri tempatnya. Sejenak Petra membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap pada seseorang yang datang itu. Senyuman simpul terlihat. Walau ia tahu lawannya sekarang tidak akan dengan mudah tersenyum meski sudah disapa seramah mungkin.

"Ada apa, _heichou_?"

Levi tak mengatakan apapun. Ia cukup hanya memandangi Petra dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa dibaca. Seperti menyembunyikan perasaan, Levi tak berniat sedikitpun untuk bicara.

Medapati sang kekasih dalam jarak pandangnya, Petra melangkah mendekati pria itu. Berharap dengan tindakannya ini akan membuat Levi mengatakan apa yang menjadi alasannya kemari di hari yang sibuk ini.

Levi tak kunjung berucap.

" _Nee heichou_ , aku belum mendapatkan penjelasan tentang misi besok. Apa kau kemari untuk membahas itu?"

Sebuah raut nampak berubah. Dan saat tangan Petra hendak menyentuh wajah Levi, pria itu langsung menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan erat.

Seperti akan berpisah esok hari, Levi membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu kecil gadis itu. Seperti biasa menyesap wangi yang ia dapat disana.

Petra menurunkan senyumannya. Fisarat buruk mulai mendominan di kepalanya. Tindakan Levi seperti ini memang baru pertama kali ia lihat, namun pelukan sarat emosi ini membuatnya berpikir berulang kali tentang apa yang bisa terjadi dalam ekspresi Levi.

" _Heichou_.. jangan katakan kau sedang menangis sekarang."

Lagi-lagi pria kelam itu tidak megatakan apapun. Ia tetap membenamkan wajahnya disana. Seperti enggan melakukan hal lain, seperti memberi isyarat akan hari esok. Menafsirkan firasat buruk Petra yang mulai menyeruak keluar.

Jika ingin jujur, Levi memang sempat menahan emosi bernama tangisan sesaat tadi. Entahlah, emosi itu datang tiba-tiba, tanpa diminta. Seperti saat dimana ia mendapati kedua sahabat karibnya dimakan raksasa. Rasa sakitnya kurang lebih seperti itu.

Lemah? Bukan. Levi hanya sedang menikmati masa 'manusiawi'nya, sebelum besok ia bena-benar akan menyimpannya terlebih dahulu untuk sebuah misi yang diturunkan untuknya. Misi yang ternyata jauh dari bayangan Levi sebelumnya.

Dalam posisi yang tak kunjung berubah, Petra mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya sekarang, kau bisa menceritakannya nanti. Kapanpun kau mau aku akan selalu ada untukmu _heichou_.."

Tanpa disangka ucapan Petra itu menggugah keinginan Levi untuk turut berucap. Jauh mengawang pada sebuah umpamaan dalam.

"Mungkin janjiku tidak semurni janji bunga matahari yang akan selalu mekar tak mengenal musim, tapi aku akan berusaha agar aku mampu menceritakannya nanti, setelah misi selesai. Sampai hari itu datang, berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup dan mencintaiku.."

Masih dalam pelukan hangat, Petra mengangguk pelan. Ia percaya bahwa Levi akan benar-benar menceritakannya nanti. Dan ia yakin, misi besok pasti masih ada keajaiban untuknya agar bisa tetap hidup. Begitu pula untuk Levi, Petra masih mengharapkan tak ada luka sedikitpun pada tubuh Levi seselesainya misi besok. Harapan yang selalu ia gantung setinggi mungkin, melebihi keinginan pribadinya di dunia ini.

"Aku akan menunggu.."

()

0

()

Hange mengernyit setelah mendengar penjelasan Erwin tentang hal yang akan menjadi penyebab keberhasilan misi hari ini. Pagi buta wanita nyentrik itu memang sudah menemui Erwin untuk menyerahkan beberapa bekas. Dan ternyata mendapati komandannya itu tengah memijit keningnya yang pening. Setelah ditanya, keluarlah sebuah curahan kegelisahan sang komandan yang berhasil membuat pria itu tidak tidur memikirkannya.

"Tunggu, aku sudah tahu kalau objek misi kita hari ini adalah Annie Leonhardt, tapi aku baru tahu kalau dia hanya bisa ditaklukan oleh Levi. Ditaklukan dengan cara.."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka itu, tapi fakta yang aku dapat memang membuktikan bahwa di dalam tubuh Annie terdapat sosok Titan, yang akan terbangun hanya dengan cara itu.."

"Darimana kau tahu informasi itu?"

"Bertolt Hoover. Dia pernah melakukannya dengan Annie."

Hange membelalak.

"Tidak masuk akal.."

"Dunia ini memang tidak masuk akal, termasuk semua hal didalamnya."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Petra? Kau tidak memperhitungkan perasaannya?"

" _Aa_ , jadi rumor itu benar?"

Kali ini Hange menghembuskan napasnya yang lelah. Enggan berkomentar tentang ketidaktahuan sang komandan tentang hubungan Levi dan Petra.

Erwin tersenyum getir menghadapi peliknya kenyataan yang baru ia dapat. Pantas saja raut wajah Levi langsung berkeringat dingin saat kemarin ia menjelaskan misi yang ia berikan. Pantas saja kebimbangan langsung menyerbu dalam bayangan mata kelabu itu. Pantas saja hembusan napas berat terdengar setelah Erwin selesai menjelaskan apa tujuan misinya.

"Jika Levi berhasil, taruhannya adalah terungkapnya misteri dinding yang melindungi kita ini."

"Mungkin kau benar, setidaknya kita rahasiakan ini dari semua prajurit."

"M'm, dan untuk sementara squad Levi akan digabungkan dengan regumu."

"Doakan aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan 'dimana Levi sekarang'.."

"Aku percayakan padamu."

()

0

()

 _Soba ni itai yo kimi no tameni dekiru koto ga boku ni aru kana_

(Apakah aku masih memiliki sedikit kesempatan untuk dapat bersamamu?)

 _Itsumo kimi ni zutto kimi ni waratte ite hoshikute_

(Melihatmu tertawa itulah yang selalu ingin kulihat)

 _Himawari no youna massuguna sono yasashisa wo nukumori wo zenbu_

(Kau yang lembut seperti bunga matahari dengan segala kehangatannya)

 _Kore kara wa boku mo todokete yukitai koko ni aru shiawase ni kidzuita kara_  
(Karena itu sekarang aku ingin sampaikan bahwa aku bahagia bersamamu)

Cahaya matahari sudah nampak dari arah timur, menerangi semua objek yang ada di hadapannya.

Levi menyipitkan matanya. Perasaan gelisah yang ia dapat sejak kemarin tak kunjung mereda. Yang ada malah semakin membabi-buta.

Kini ia tengah berdiri bersender di depan sebuah kamar di markas kepolisian. Dengan setelan kemeja putih, celana hitam dan jas yang senada dengan celananya ditenggerkan pada bahu. Meski terlihat kantung mata yang menghitam, namun ia masih tetap terjaga bersidekap menunggu waktu yang pas.

Kelam. Itu adalah kata ynag tepat untuk menggambakan seorang Levi. Jika saja tidak diiming-imingi terkuaknya misteri dinding, Levi tidak akan mau melakukan misi ini. Dan jika Erwin tidak mengatakan bahwa Annie telah jatuh cinta padanya, Levi tentu akan menyuruh prajurit lain yang melakukan misi ini.

Tidak, Levi bukan merasa bersalah telah membuat seorang anak gadis jatuh cinta padanya. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa terdapat keuntungan dalam misi ini jika dirinya yang turun langsung. Annie pasti akan dengan mudah ditaklukan dengan modal cinta.

Masa depan. Kali ini Levi ingin menciptakan masa depan yang damai, bukan hanya untuk orang-orang yang menaruh harapan padanya. Namun untuk gadis yang Levi pilih untuk menghabiskan sisa waktunya di dunia saat semuanya sudah selesai –perjuangannya. Petra. Nama itu selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali. Membuatnya berkali-kali berdoa agar masih ada hari esok untuknya dan untuk gadis itu.

Nilai tambah misi yang ia emban adalah, ia mampu mempercepat kenyataan tentang dunia ini.

' _Kono sekai wa zankoku na'_

Levi ingin sekali berteriak misinya kali ini begitu gila, sangat gila. Tapi untuk apa? Bayaran misi ini begitu mahal. Walau dengan cara seperti itu, ia harus melakukannya.

.

Tak lama pintu disampingnya terbuka, dan seseorang keluar dari dalam sana –targetnya hari ini-.

Mata biru itu tampak terkejut mendapati sosok Levi berada disana, di barak prajurit polisi militer, di depan kamarnya. Sedikit semburat merah nampak disana. Oh ayolah, jangan tunjukkan rona jatuh cinta itu pada Levi.

"Kenapa anda ada disini?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Annie Leonhard."

.

0

.

Kejadiannya cukup cepat dan mengejutkan. Levi mendorong Annie untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Pintu kamarpun dikunci dari dalam. Dan kini posisi Levi berada di atas tubuh Annie, menahan tubuh itu dibawah kendalinya.

"A-ada apa Levi _heichou_? Kenapa anda tiba-tiba-mmmm"

Levi membuat gadis pirang itu bungkam dengan mulutnya. Ciuman panas membuat gadis itu mendesah merasa nikmat, walau rasa bingung masih ia rasakan. Namun tentu, Annie tidak menolak ciuman itu. Ia malah membukakan mulutnnya agar Levi bisa menjarah lebih dalam, menyatukan lidah mereka berdua, saling membelit. Saliva keduaya sudah bersatu. Rasa nikmat yang begitu ketara membuat sebuah perasaan meminta lebih bangkit.

Levi dengan ganas terus meraup bibir terbuka itu, mulai menikmati pekerjaannya. Tanpa disadari miliknya pun mulai tegang karenanya, sama seperti saat melakukannya dengan Petra.

Saat kedua insan itu merasa sesak meminta udara, akhirnya ciuman berakhir. Napas mereka terengah cepat. Rona merah dan keringat nampak jelas di wajah Annie. Sorot mata biru itu meminta penjelasan akan kejadian barusan –yang sebenarnya sangat ia nikmati.

"Aku lelah, dan aku membutuhkan orang untuk menghibur hasratku." Ucap Levi singkat.

"Kenapa aku?"

Sejenak Levi terdiam, memandang manik biru itu yang meminta alasan.

"Karena aku tahu kau mencintaiku."

Mata dihadapannya membelalak. Tidak menyangka bahwa perasaan yang ia pendam sejak masuk kemiliteran ini telah sampai pada orangnya. Kebahagiaan dan ketakutan muncul dibenaknya.

"Lalu.. bagaiaman dengan anda.. terhadapku?"

"Aku mulai tertarik padamu setelah tahu kebenaran itu."

Dusta. Tentu perkataan Levi itu dusta. Yang ia lakukan bukanlah berlandaskan cinta. Yang ia lakukan bukanlah karena ingin menyenangkan gadis di bawah kendalinya ini. Sungguh.

Tanpa disangka Annie mulai melepaskan jaket militernya, seolah memberi lampu hijau untuk permainan selanjutnya.

"Tak apa aku melakukanya jika denganmu, _heichou_."

Levi kembali mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, masih menatap manik biru berkilauan itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menikmatinya."

Permainan dimuali kembali. Setelah besarnya ketakutan yang Levi rasakan sejak pemberian misi ini. Kini Levi seolah mengunci perasaannya, yang ia lakukan hanya menggunakan naluri dan instingnya sebagai seorang pria, dimana ia akan menikmati setiap lekuk tubuh seorang gadis yang tersuguh di depannya. Ia akan mengeluarkan segenap nafsu prianya untuk berhasil mendapatkan kebenaran yang ia cari.

Ciuman panas kembali terulang. Lidah yang kembali membelit dan liar menjadi pembuka permainan mereka sebelum keduanya saling meraba tubuh, perlahan melepaskan pakaian sehingga keduanya polos tanpa pakaian sekarang. Keringat sebagai hasil bersatunya suhu tubuh kedua insan itu dihiraukan keberadaannya. Yang ada mereka hanya menikmati 'cinta' semu yang mereka jalin.

Tangan Levi mulai liar menjarah dada polos dibawahnya. Awalnya tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk gerakan lembut meremas payudara sang gadis, sesekali memainkan gundukan kecil yang mulai mengeras itu. Semakin nikmat ciuman yang terjadi dan semakin sering Annie mendesah, Levi mulai menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk meremas dada sang gadis dengan lebih keras. Hal itu membuat tubuh Annie melengkung menikmati remasan cepat di dadanya, suaranya pun tak bisa ia tahan untuk mengeluarkan desahan nikmat.

"Ahhhn ahhn aaaahhhn."

Desahan-desahan yang Levi dengar semakin membuat miliknya mengeras. Ia tergoda untuk mencicipi dua belahan empuk yang ia pegang itu. Dengan cepat akhirnya ia meraup dadanya, menjilati puting dan sesekali menghisapnya dengan lembut. Rasa nikmat keduanya semakin merajalela.

Tangan kiri Levi masih menikmati gundukan kecil yang mengeras, mulutnya masih dengan khidmat mengemut gundukan satunya. Dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memainkan sesuatu yang mulai basah. Ya, milik Annie yang merasa panas sudah mengeluarkan cairan-cairan bukti kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Diawali dengan elusan-elusan lembut di belahan milik Annie, sampai akhirnya jemari Levi tak kuasa untuk menahan gerakan selanjutnya dimana ia masuk ke belahan itu, menyentuh apa yang ada di dalamnya, merasakan cairan basah yang juga ada di sana. Bisa ia rasakan milik Annie terasa panas, membuat pria itu kembali menggunakan instingnya untuk memasukan jari tengahnya untuk masuk ke dalam lubang Annie.

"Ahh aahnn aahnn`"

Jari tengah itu melakukan gerakan naik turun di dalam sana, dengan ini lubangnya akan membesar perlahan dan milik Levi bisa masuk nantinya.

Levi sudah tidak mengemut dada, kini ia menciumi tenguk dan leher Annie, menjelajahi setiap jengkal tubuh polos itu, masih dengan tangan kanan yang keluar masuk di dalam lubang.

"Ahh Le..vi.. aahhn"

Cairan yang lebih banyak keluar dari lubang Annie, cairan lengket yang mempermudah gerakan keluar-masuk jari Levi, dengan begitu yang menambah jari yang masuk menjadi 2.

Wajah Annie sudah memerah total. Matanya yang terpejam menikmati apa yang Levi lakukan dengan tubuhnya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar diantara rasa nikmat yang begitu hebat ia rasakan.

Levi mengeluarkan jarinya. Ia juga menghentikan keasyikannya menciumi tubuh Annie. Mata biru kembali terbuka, memerhatikan Levi yang kini memaksa kedua kaki Annie untuk terbuka. Dengan lemah Annie hanya menurut, detik berikutnya ia kembali merasa nimat dengan lidah Levi yang bermain di permukaan milik gadis itu. Dengan lembut Levi menjilati permukaan dihadapannya, menghiraukan cairan yang masih rutin keluar meski sedikit demi sedikit. Malah Levi juga menikmati cairan itu dengan lidahnya. Ia menikmati permukaan berbelah itu, menikmati objek panas yang ia makan, menikmati setiap erangan kenikmatan yang dikeluarkan Annie.

Kini pria itu membuat kedua belahan menunjukan isinya. Permukaan yang sedikit menonjol di dalam sana merupakan kenikmatan lain yang Levi makan. Ya, ia meraup bagian dalam bibir permukaan itu. Menyesap dan kemudian membiarkan lidahnya kini keluar masuk di dalam lubang Annie yang sudah agak besar.

"Ahh Levi.. lagi.. ahhhn aahhn _kimochi_.. aaahhn."

Levi masih memainkan lidahnya didalam sana. Nikmat, sungguh nikmat. Sampai ia melupakan tujuannya. Ia malah terus bermain, meraup apa yang ada dihadapannya, memakai nafsu yang besar sampai milik pribadinya sudah membesar keras.

Saat Levi hendak menyudahi 'makan'nya, ternyata Annie masih merasa kenikmatan dan memintanya lagi dengan cara menahan kepala Levi tetap di permukaan miliknya. Ia juga membelit kepala Levi agar tidak beranjak dari sana.

Akhirnya Levi menurut, ia kembali menjilati dan menciumi permukaan yang panas itu. Merasakan juga cairan yang keluar dari sana, hangat dan nikmat.

Saat kepalanya mulai pegal, Levi akhirnya mengangkat panggul gadis itu, menahan dengan tangannya agar Levi bisa duduk dan tetap menikmatinya.

Annie sudah terengah kenikmatan. Lemas yang ia rasa. Namun ia masih menginginkan lebih. Gadis itu akhirnya melaksanakan gilirannya. Ia mulai menahan kendali Levi agar bisa ia nikmati juga. Annie mendorong Levi agar berbaring, sedangkan dirinya duduk di atas perut Levi, membelakangi pria itu, menghadap ke milik Levi yang tegang.

Perlahan ia mulai menunduk, memundurkan cara duduknya sehingga miliknya menusuri dada Levi, mencapai jangkauan bibir Levi yang sepertinya masih ingin merasakan Annie. Sedangkan Annie sendiri, tengah memegangi milik Levi, bermaksud untuk melahapnya. Namun ternyata Levi mendahului Annie dalam hal memakan. Levi lebih dulu kembali menikmati miliknya yang tepat berada di dalam jangkauannya. Setelah sempat mendesah, Annie akhirnya memasukkan sesuatu yang tegang itu ke dalam mulutnya. Keduanya saling menikmati milik pribadi.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Levi meraih dada Annie yang masih terjangkau, meremasnya seperti tadi. Belipat-lipatlah kenikmatan yang dirasakan gadis itu.

Dalam aktvitasnya meremas dan menjilati Annie, Levi juga merasakan kenikmatan di bagian bawahnya. Dimana miliknya merasa hangat di dalam mulut Annie. Ditambah mulut Annie yang bergerak maju mundur di miliknya, membuat kenikmatan tak tertandingi dan membuatnya mengeluarkan cairan bening juga.

"Annie, aku akan keluar."

Mendengar itu, bukannya Annie menyudahi kegiatannya, ia malah semakin menikmati aksi maju-mundur di milik Levi itu. Hasilnya, Levi benar-benar mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut Annie.

Annie membuka mulutnya, cairan hangat yang ada di mulutnya meningkatkan suhu tubuhnya.

Levi menghentikan aktivitasnya karena lemas. Napasnya juga terengah. Akal sehatnya seolah hilang.

"Annie.. aku akan memasukan milikku padamu."

Gadis itu pun mengangguk.

()

0

()

Petra menurunkan senyumnya. Saat dia menanti kopralnya yang datang dengan kuda hitam seperti biasa, yang ia dapati hanya kapten Hange, yang katanya menggantikan Levi pada misi kali ini. Kecewa? Tentu. Tapi ia tetap berpikir bahwa ada hal lain yang Erwin tugaskan pada Levi sampai pria kelam itu absen dalam misi ini. Dengan begitu Petra bisa tetap fokus menghadapi target yang sedang mereka tunggu eksistensinya sekarang.

Ya, kini pasukan pengintai tengah bersiap di area sekitar markas kepolisian. Mereka sudah tahu target mereka hari ini adalah Annie Leonhardt, yang mereka tidak tahu adalah apa yang sedang ia lakukan di dalam markas.

Tak ada aba-aba untuk merangsek masuk, langsung menangkap kadet angkatan 104 itu, yang mereka lakukan hanya terus mengintai bangunan megah itu dari luar, tentu dalam jarak pandang yang jauh dari para polisi militer yang sedang bertugas di luar gedung markas.

Sebagai salah satu orang yang tidak tahu kebenaran yang terjadi, telapak tangan Petra berkeringat tanpa sebab, seolah ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui itu. Ia merasakan firasat ambigu antara baik dan buruk. Birunya langit yang mengayominya hari ini menyaksikan setiap kegelisahan yang menanti ketenangan.

Tak lama kemudian suara ledakan terdengar. Suara itu berasal dari dalam markas,mengakibatkan bangunan besar itu hancur seketika, mengeluarkan asap hitam pekat yang menyita pandangan. Dari balik asap itu terlihat sebuah siluet, besar, tidak salah lagi, itu adalah raksasa.

Semua langsung bersiap di posisinya masing-masing. Mata mereka tetap waspada terhadap siluet raksasa target mereka itu, ancang-ancang jika makhluk besar itu menyerang tiba-tiba.

Namun ternyata, sampai asap kelam itu menipis, si rakasa sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penyerangan. Raksasa tu hanya menjatuhkan dirinya, kemudian tidak bergerak lagi.

Hange dengan cekatan langsung menghampiri sosok raksasa yang ia yakini adalah Annie. Saat dirinya sudah berada di hadapan raksasa itu, Hange menenggak ludahnya sendiri, raksasa Annie tampak dilindungi oleh kristal yang belum sempurna menyelimuti tubuhnya, menyisakan bagian wajah , tangan, kaki, dan tenguk yang masih terbuka tidak dilindungi kristal.

Hange mencoba untuk menghancurkan kristal-kristal itu dengan pedangnya, alhasil pedangnya yang patah. Hange berdecak kesal, ia langsung memutar kudanya menuju tenguk raksasa yang masih lengang.

Sekali hentakan ia langsung menggores tenguk itu, mengeluarkan orang di dalam sana –yang ternyata masih belum terselumiti kristal-kristal. Beruntunglah ia akan hal itu.

"Cepat tarik dia keluar."

;

;

;

Levi tengah membasahi tangannya dengan air kran terdekat yang ia temui. Mata kelamnya tampak sangat sayu. Pakaian yang sudah melekat di tubuhnya sejak 10 menit lalu mulai terasa menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Entahlah, pandangan kosongnya sangat membuktikan bahwa sekarang pria itu tidak mau memikirkan apapun. Ia bahkan menghiraukan suara gaduh jauh di belakangnya yang berasal dari para pasukan yang tengah menyelesaikan sisa misi yang ia tinggalkan.

Air dingin masih membasahi kedua tangan Levi. Entah bagaimana, Levi seolah merasa sebanyak apapun tangannya terkena air, dosa yang sudah ia lakukan dengan tangan ini tidak pernah bersih. Lebih buruk dari darah titan. Levi barulah berhenti saat dirinya merasa sesak tiba-tiba. Sesak yang menyayat kesadarannya dan membuat napasnya terengah.

Pria kelam itu memejamkan matanya, semua yang ingin ia lupakan tiba-tiba kembali menyerang kepalanya. Sekali hentakan membuat sesak di dadanya itu tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Tangan kanannya sibuk meremas sumber rasa sesak yang ia rasakan, seolah dengan cara itu sesaknya akan berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Namun ternyata yang ada hanya membuatnya semakin tidak baik-baik saja.

Misi hari ini sudah dijalankan sesuai harapan. Dan karena itulah dosa yang Levi tanggung sendiri tidak bisa ia maafkan. Apa yang bisa ia pertanggungjawabkan akan hal ini? Apa yang bisa ia katakan pada Petra nanti? Ia yakin gadis itu kini tengah membantu prajurit lain untuk mengevakuasi objek misi untuk selanjutnya diintrogasi. Dan ia juga yakin tidak ada tempat untuknya sekedar menampakkan diri didepan gadis karamelnya itu.

" _Owari da_..." gumannya mulai menguasai diri akan kondisinya.

Levi yang masih menunduk sendiri perlahan mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Dan ia meyakini satu hal..

" _Heichou_.."

Ya, suara gadisnya yang ia yakini. Suara lembut itu yang memaggilny dari dosa. Levi yang masih menunduk menahan sesaknya akan perasaan bersalah, perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya –tanpa berbalik.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, _heichou_.."

Perasaan bersalahsemakin berat terasa, tapi ia tetap tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah menyendiri untuk saat ini meski keberadaan gadis di belakangnya sangatlah penting.

" _Heichou_?"

Hanya sedikit, Levi melirik ke belakang, menunjukkan tatapan sayunya. Namun dengan cepat pula ia kembali ke posisi awalnya. Baiklah, ia belum sanggup berhadapan dengan Petra saat ini. Berat untuk menatap manik polos itu baginya. Dan ia rasa pendosa sepertinya tidak berhak melakukan apapun pada gadisnya. Tunggu, gadisnya? Bahkan sepertinya ia tidak behak mengatakan bahwa gadis itu miliknya, setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada gadis lain –dengan kesadaran penuh.

"Aku sedang ingin sendiri."

Ucapan singkat dari Levi cukup membuat Petra terhening di tempat, mencoba mendeteksi apa yang telah terjadi ada pria itu.

"Maaf."

Samar. Sangat samar. Petra dapat mendengar kata 'maaf' itu dari mulut seorang Levi –yang selalu ia kenal dengan ucapannya yang tajam, kata-kata sarkastis seadanya, dan egonya yang setinggi langit-. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, yang belum siap Levi ceritakan padanya. Karena itulah Petra tak bisa melakukan apapun saat melihat sosok kelam di depannya itu berjalan menjauh, tanpa menengok lagi padanya.

Mungkin pria itu membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri, batin sang gadis.

'

"

 _Touku de tomoru mirai moshi mo bokura ga hanarete mo_

(Kita sering bersama-sama melihat jauh ke masa depan)  
 _Sore zore aruite yuku sono saki de mata deaeru to shinjite_

(Aku selalu percaya bahwa masa depanmu akan lebih baik dengan cara ini)  
 _Chiguhagu datta hazu no hohaba hitotsu no youni ima kasanaru_  
(Aku selalu berharap kau akan melangkah di jalan yang kita lalui sekarang)

2 hari berlalu sejak misi terakhir dilakukan. Dan 2 hari berlalu bagi seorang Levi yang mendekam sendiri di kamarnya. Tanpa melakukan apapun, menyendiri.

Oh ayolah, tampang Levi kini seperti orang yang baru patah hati. Sangat merana dengan wajah kusut dan kelamnya. Sudah pasti bahwa pria itu sekarang tengah menjadi pribadi yang pengecut, dimana ia menghindari setiap hal yang ada di luar kamarnya, menghindari kehidupan yang terus berlanjut diluar sana. Dengan egois menelantarkan orang-orang yang ingin tahu kondisinya. Dengan kekanakan terus mengurung diri dan menganggap dirinya akan aman baik-baik saja jika berdiam diri disini.

Naif. Seperti anggapan dosanya akan hilang jika ia bermediasi. Seperti pemikiran bahwa misteri dinding akan terungkap dengan bayaran dosa yang lebih beasar. Seperti angapan bahwa suatu saat nanti akan ada senyuman yang menyambut kehadirannya setelah perang.

Tapi Levi masih dalam kondisi itu sampai detik ini. Sebutan 'pria bodoh' mungkin akan ia terima untuk dirinya yang sekarang. Dan dengan senang hati ia akan menolak sebutan 'prajurit terkuat umat manusia'.

Manusia tanpa harapan.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya siapa orang dibalik pintu. Ada harapan dan rasa takut di dalam dirinya. Sampai..

"Ini aku, Levi."

Levi menghembuskan napas lega mendengar suara Erwin yang menyahut.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ternyata Erwin langsung masuk ke ruangan miliknya itu, menghiraukan rusaknya pintu yang ia genggam itu.

Jika biasanya Levi akan langsung marah jika seseorang merusak barang miliknya, kini ia tanpa gariah hanya menatap kedatangan Erwin.

Di wajah tenang Erwin tersirat sedikit kekesalan. Namun tentu saja ia meedamnya dengan mudah.

"Ternyata kau selemah ini."

"Ya."

"Aku tidak ingat orang yang aku ambil dari bawah tanah pernah selemah ini`"

"Ya."

"Kau harusnya mengerti sebab-akibat dari apa yang aku perintahkan padamu."

"M'm."

Erwin menghela napas kasar mendengar respon Levi yang sangat singkat dan jauh dari espektasinya beberapa menit lalu.

"Ah baiklah aku minta maaf karena menempatkanmu di misi itu. Aku kesini untuk memberitahumu bahwa misi yang kau lakukan itu telah membuat kita tinggal selangkah lagi menuju impian umat manusia."

Levi membelalakkan matanya. Tampak tertarik dengan ucapan Erwin yang menjanjikan.

"3 hari lagi kita akan menyerang kerajaan. Kita akan melakukan kudeta dan menarik penjahat umat manusia selama ini."

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan.."

Erwin tersenyum maklum.

"Kita mendapat informasi berharga itu dari objek misi kita sebelumnya. Dosa yang kua rasakan akan terbayar dengan kemenangan kita."

"Bagaimana jika informasi itu bohong?"

"Bagaimana kita bisa tahu itu bohong atau tidak jika tidak mencobanya kan?"

"Mempertaruhkan pasukan pengintai?"

"Untuk keberhasilan, harganya memang mahal bukan? Misi kemarin kau yang menanggung harganya, dan aku rasa misi kali ini aku akan menanggung harga yang lebih besar."

Senyuman di wajah Erwin memudar perlahan. Wajahnya kini menyiratkan banyak penyesalan.

"Kau tahu? Melihat banyak sekali anak buahmu jatuh bukanlah hal yang bisa dibanggakan. Aku sudah berdiri terlalu lama menginjak tumpukan mayat-mayat bawahan dan rekan-rekanku, menampakkan wajah bahwa aku baik-baik saja dengan mengorbankan banyak nyawa, terus menatap ke depan untuk mewujudkan semua harapan orang-orang yang mendahuluiku. Beban berat kepercayaan mereka tidak bisa aku lepaskan begitu saja, karena itulah aku selalu mencari celah jalan tercepat untuk menuju tujuan kita."

Hening sesaat.

"Sebentar lagi, tinggal sebentar lagi aku bisa menebus dosa dengan menjaga apa yang ingin aku lindungi. Dunia ini memang terlalu jahat untuk dapat mengerti diriku yang hanya seorang pendosa ini, namun setidaknya aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan penyesalan yang dan pegorbanan yang sudah aku lakukan. Aku rasa kau juga akan berpikir sepertiku."

Erwin menpuk pundak Levi dengan ringan. Sebagai rekan yang sama-sama merasakan beban dosa yang menghantui setiap malam, Erwin akan dengan senang hati menyemangati rekannya ini. Jangan sampai orang menderita lebih banyak lagi. Cukup dirinya saja yang merasakan sengsara tiada akhir setelah ini.

"Cobalah menemui Petra, aku rasa kondisinya akan semakin buruk jika kau terus mendiamkan dia. Tak ada salahnya memulai dari awal kan?"

Dan sang pria blonde berlalu pergi.

'

"

 _Soba ni iru koto nanigenai kono shunkan mo wasure wa shinai yo_

(Jangan pernah lupakan saat-saat kita bersama)  
 _Tabidachi no hi te wo furutoki egao de irareru youni_

(Kau yang tersenyum saat kita bersalaman sebelum kita berpisah)  
 _Himawari no youna massuguna sono yasashisa wo nukumori wo zenbu_

(Kau yang lembut seperti bunga matahari dengan segala kehangatannya)  
 _Kaeshitai keredo kimi no koto dakara mou juubun da yo tte kitto yuu kana_  
(Jika kau ingin aku kembali, bisakah kau bilang bahwa kau percaya padaku?)

Manik kelam dan karamel saling bertemu, saat ruang makan pasukan sudah sepi dari para prajurit lain. Melalui tatapan itu mereka berdua seolah merasakan perasaan masing-masing. Tersirat akan rasa rindu yang tertahan.

Petra berjalan mendekat meski sedikit ragu kopralnya akan mau berbicara padanya atau tidak. Namun tanpa disangka ternyata pria itu membarkannya mendekat dan duduk di depannya. Masih saling menatap, keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Ruangan itu sudah benar-benar tak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua.

" _Ano_ -"

"Maafkan aku."

Manik karamel terkejut.

"Kau tahu, Petra? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu pilihanku akan berakhir bagaimana. Tapi ternyata pilihan yang menurutku salah itu menghasilkan sesuatu yang besar. Aku.. tidak berharap kau akan memaafkanku atas pilihanku itu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk tetap berada di sampingku setelah apa yang aku perbuat, aku-"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, _heichou_."

Klai ini manik kelam yang nampak terkejut. Keterkejutannya sampai membuatnya tak bisa mengucapkan apapun dalam ekspresinya.

"Aku mencari tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padamu sejka misi kemarin, dan akhirnya aku mendapat kebenaran dari kapten Hange."

Petra menghela napasnya. Samar terlihat semburat kekesalan di matanya yang menyala. Semua kekesalan itu berusaha ia redam sedemikian rupa agar ia tidak melakukan hal yang tidak perlu.

Masih dalam keterkejutannya, Levi berusaha mencari hal yang bisa ia ucapkan dalam situasi ini. Sampai akhirnya Petra bangkit dai kursi yang ia duduki.

"Boleh aku menamparmu, _heichou_?"

Satu hentakan yang cepat dan tamparan itu terjadi.

Kini Petra menunjukkan kekesalannya, matanya berair dan alisnya berkerut dalam menatap objek tamparannya. Persetan dengan kenyataan bahwa Levi adalah atasannya saat ini, yang ia sadari hanya ia harus menyadarkan pria itu sekarang.

"Kau tahu seberapa resahnya aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bicara denganmu? Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat mendengar hal itu dari orang lain? Kau tahu bagaimana kesalnya aku mendengar hal itu? Kau tahu aku... sangat mengkhawatirkanmu karena ini..?"

Air mata dari manik karamel semakin deras nampak. Perasaannya yang kalut tak membantunya untuk bicara dengan baik. Begitu pula Levi, pria itu dengan bodohnya hanya mematung setelah mendapat tamparan cuma-cuma dari Petra.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu saling terdiam, Petra yang terisak sendiri mulai bisa menguasai dirinya. Ia juga berusaha menarik bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman simpul.

"Kau tahu, _heichou_.. seberapa pun kesalnya aku padamu, aku tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku darimu. Aku tidak peduli apa yang telah kau lakukan, aku tidak peduli kenapa misi itu diberikan padamu, tapi tolong.. tolong jangan jauhi aku karena itu. Tolong jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri karena hal itu, tolong jangan anggap aku begitu lemah sampai meninggalkanmu karena hal itu.. aku mohon.."

Petra menyentuh tangan Levi yang tergeletak di atas meja. Seperti biasa tangan yang dingin itu ia genggam dengan erat.

"Jangan beratkan dirimu dengan satu hal, kau masih memiliki aku yang ada di sampingmu."

Rasa sesak yang menyakitkan datang kembali, membuat Levi bangkit berdiri dan menghamburkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan gadisnya. Pria kelam itu membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Petra, merasa bahwa sudah sangat lama ia tidak melakukan ini.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Itu memang tugasmu jadi tak apa.." ucap Petra menenangkan.

"Kau percaya padaku?" sura serak terdengar.

"Ya, seperti memercayakan hidupku di dunia ini."

Petra membalas pelukan sang pria. Kekacauan perasaan yang sempat terjadi kini bisa ia genggam. Ia tidak kehilangan orang terkasihnya. Ia tidak mementingkan ego manusiawinya dalam hal ini. Menilik pada tujuan misi yang selama ini menjadi alasan eksistensinya di pasukan, ia memang tidak bisa mementingkan egonya saat ini. Pilihan memang berat. Dan bayaran untuk sebuah kebebasan memang tak murah bukan?

"Ayo bertarung bersama untuk misi terakhir kita menuju kemenangan, _heichou_. Aku masih mencintaimu sama seperti saat pertama kali dekat denganmu."

"

 _Soba ni itai yo kimi no tameni dekiru koto ga boku ni aru kana_

(Apakah aku masih memiliki sedikit kesempatan untuk dapat bersamamu?)  
 _Itsumo kimi ni zutto kimi ni waratte ite hoshikute_

(Melihatmu tertawa itulah yang selalu ingin kulihat)  
 _Himawari no youna massuguna sono yasashisa wo nukumori wo zenbu_

(Kau yang lembut seperti bunga matahari dengan segala kehangatannya)  
 _Kore kara wa boku mo todokete yukitai hontou no shiawase no imi wo mitsuke takara  
_ ( Karena itu aku ingin sampaikan bahwa sekarang aku sudah menemukan arti kebahagiaan sejati)

Kebahagiaan di dunia balik tembok? Pikiran naif itu tidak akan ada yang memikirkannya lagi. Karena yang ada saat ini adalah kebahagiaan di dunia tanpa batas.

Bunga matahari yang lembut menggambarkan senyuman seorang gadis. Bunga matahari yang senantiasa tersenyum hangat dimanapun ia berada. Bunga matahari yang begitu kuat diterpa angin sekencang apapun. Bunga matahari yang bahagia karena menemukan arti kehdupan yang sesungguhnya.

Dunia tanpa batas

Tangan yang saling bertautan

Manik yang memandang jauh menalar fajar

Akhir perjuangan?

Jika yang dimaksud adalah perjuangan melawan Titan, jawabannya ya. Ini sudah menuju akhir perjuangan umat manusia dalam mimpi buruknya di dunia berdinding. Sejarah yang akan tertulis nantinya mungkin tidak akan ada kisah detail mengenai apa yang terjadi, tentang 2 insan yang berjuang bersama menapak hari esok. Kisah yang akan menjadi pencapaian hanyalah bahwa umat manusia mampu menunjukkan taring melawan takdir yang kejam.

-END-

'

"

Wah selesai .. gejos ya heu

Author bingung sebenernya ending mau gimana.. tapi ini harus diselesaikan. Mungkin nanti ada sequel dari sequel ini wkwk tapi author mau nyelesaiin fict yang dulu dulu hehe

Maapin ya updatenya jadi kaya persemester. Soalnya uthor ga punya waktu buat lanjut ngetik a.k.a belum kepikiran full ceritanya. Tapi mumung author sekarang lagi libur, mungkin author bakal produktif. 'mungkin' yaa wkwk

So, tunggu fict lain author yaaa

Ja neee

-author Shigeyuki-


End file.
